Total drama time warp
by frankwad12
Summary: "Welcome to total drama time warp folks! I am Chris Mclain and for season five of total drama, we have decided to bring back all of the original idiots from total drama island, and mix them in with the newer idiots from season four! Also included will be Alejandro, Sierra and two NEW idiots to add into the mix! This is gonna be fun!"
1. Chapter 1

**"Welcome to Total Drama time warp!" Chris says, "This is the fifth season of total drama and its gonna be enhanced with drama! For this season we have decided to bring back all the original idiots from the island AND the newer idiots from season four! also added in are Alejandro, sierra and two new campers! and for the first time in total drama history there will be four teams! This season challenges are going to be history themed! at the end of every episode there will be campfire ceremony where each camper will receive a fake historical object based on the challenge that day. the camper who does not get any thing will be forcefully pushed into our time machine by chef. and we do not know where it goes! Who will these new campers be? Will Ezekiel be the first one voted off this season again? when will i stop asking these pointless questions? find out right here right now on total dram time warp!"**

***theme song plays***

Chris is waiting with chef by the dock in an american union civil war costume while chef is wearing a confederate costume. then the first boat of campers arrives.

"Damn, can someone shut this girl up!" shouted LeShawna as she walked out of the boat.

"Two hours listening to her isn't worth a million dollars" said Duncan as he walked out.

Next walked out Dj, Owen Noah and Gwen, all looking extremely irritated. Suddenly Scott ran out of the boat towards Chris looking furious.

"Chris i'm not joking! She's worse than last season! Kick her off this island!"

Chris smiled and snapped his fingers and chef walked over to Scott and picked him up.

" Hey what the hell are you doing! come on!"

Chef walked to where all the others were standing and dropped Scott to the floor. next walked out Heather, Alejandro, Harold and Cody all looking like they could strangle some one, which looked kind of strange on Cody. Finally the last person walked out of the boat...

"Oh and my great great great great aunt Susan invented boats!" lied Staci to know one individual!

"That seemed like a fun boat ride!" mused Chris.

Almost immediately after the first boat arrived, the second boat came sailing to the dock. Geoff and Bridgette walked out. Geoff was glaring at Bridgette and she looked confused. Next came B, Dawn, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Dakota.

"Ezekiel you look like your old loser self again..." said Chris.

"yep!" said Ezekiel "After several months of therapy i'm back to my old loser self eh! Wait..."

Next came out Eva lifting dumbbells and Katie and Sadie looking angry and away from each other. Trent and Justin were out next followed by the first of the new campers. He had black hair covered by a blank white baseball cap. he had a simple t-shirt and shorts on and looked fairly happy.

"Everyone, this is Frankie!" said Chris

There were some murmers as frankie walked over there.

"Hey i'm Cody," said Cody

"Hi i'm... well you already know my name..." started Frankie

"So is this camp really as bad as everyone says it is?" he continued, "I've only seen the world tour and action episodes."

"Well put it this way, are you a picky eater?"

"Yeah kind of..."

"Then this is gonna suck for you..."

Next came the last person out of the boat, Izzy. she was smiling until she tripped and fell under the dock... After a few minutes of waiting, the next boat came. First came out Lindsay Tyler, and Beth walked out smiling. next came out Dakota looking back to normal but with about a dozen camera guys behind her. she was just taking in all the fake fame...

"Dakota," said Chris "You haven't changed... at all."

Dakota ignored the remark and walked over to the others.

Justin came out next in walking in slow motion for dramatic effect as all the girls gawked at him

"Come on dude this is a half hour show!"

He sped up a little, while the next two people came out. It was dawn and the other new guy.

"Campers, this is bobby" said chris

**EVERY ONE THIS IS JUST A PREVIEW OF WHAT IS TO COME! THERE WILL BE MORE TIME FOR ME TO RIGHT THE REST OF THIS CHAPTER TOMORROW BUT FOR NOW I HAVE TO GO DO SOMETHING SO THIS IS THE FIRST PART OF CHAPTER 1!**


	2. Chapter 2

***AUTHORS N****OTE***

******Hey every one! how do you like the story so far? im not sure if its good... review yes or** **no if**** you want me to continue! thanx :)**


End file.
